


falling in love in a coffee shop

by doughnutwhore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee Shop Trope, F/F, coffee shop AU, honestly can't wait for black widow to come out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doughnutwhore/pseuds/doughnutwhore
Summary: “ugh, i don’t know why you keep making me man the counter when she’s here. you could ask for her name yourself you know, just pass on the message to me.”alternatively: in which Natasha works at a coffee shop and has a huge crush on one of their customers
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	falling in love in a coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> title from landon pigg's song
> 
> *work of fanfiction. no copyright infringement intended

“She’s here, she’s here,” Steve whispers, quickly running to get Natasha from the back room and manhandling her towards the counter. 

Bucky is quick to move out of their way, positioning himself behind the wide array of baked goods instead. 

“What the hell -,” Natasha begins to complain, wondering why in hell her friends are putting her on cashier duty when her job title clearly says ‘pastry chef’, but then the bells jangle above the door and everything makes perfect sense. “You guys are fucking ass - Hi, good afternoon. What can I get you?”

The girl across from her offers a bright smile, one that partially paralyzes Natasha for a minute because  _ god _ ,  _ she’s so fucking pretty it’s surreal _ , before happily responding, “Can I get an Iced Red Velvet Latte please, and a slice of Red Velvet Cheesecake?”

“Of course,” Natasha replies. “Can I get a name for your drink?”

The girl is about to respond when a blonde haired boy taps her on the shoulder. It’s her brother. Natasha inwardly groans. Behind her, Steve blows an exasperated sigh. 

“I’ll have a Vanilla Sweet Cream, and a cookie cake,” the boy says, and Natasha doesn’t have to ask for his name because it’s  _ always _ his name that gets written on the cups. 

“It’s for Pietro, right?”

The siblings smile at her like it’s a miracle that a barista remembers the name of one of their patrons. 

“Yes,” he replies. 

Natasha scribbles his name on the two cups, receives a few bills from the girl,  _ careful not to touch her hand in the process because Natasha would literally implode,  _ gives her her change, and proceeds to make their drink. 

“Fuck it, why does he always come out of nowhere? It’s been weeks and we still don’t know her name,” Steve whispers, coming beside Natasha and helping her with the frothy beverages. 

“Ugh, I don’t know why you keep making me man the counter when she’s here. You could ask for her name yourself you know, just pass on the message to me.”

“And pass up on the sight of you smiling like an idiot?” 

Natasha grins shyly. Just a bit. She’s about to return to the kitchen when Steve clears his throat loudly. Natasha looks at him. He tilts his head, gesturing to the girl behind the counter. It’s her. 

“Oh, hello. Can I get you anything else?”

“No, I just wanted to ask who the chef is. The pastries are always so delicious so I thought I’d extend my compliments.”

Natasha burns a bright shade of red. “Uh… It’s me. I make the pastries.”

The girl tilts her head, looking confused. “If you’re the chef, then why are you manning the counter? Shouldn’t you be in the kitchen?”

_ Oh christ.  _ Natasha fumbles for an answer. Thankfully, Steve steps in and saves her ass like always. “Oh, she just finished baking when you came in. She usually stops making them by this time to make sure that we don’t have any excesses, and then she helps us man the counters. We usually have a lot of customers by this time. Uni students, you know.” 

The girl looks around, sees only four or five customers. College students are usually in class at this time, she thinks. 

Steve offers an innocent smile and a casual shrug when he notices that she doesn’t look convinced. Natasha inwardly groans. Still...

“I see.” The girl says, turning to look at the clock on the wall behind them. It reads 2:30 PM. “So you finish baking around this time?”

“Uh… Yes.”

“Okay.” 

The girl and her brother visit the shop at 2:30 PM every day after that, forcing Natasha to man the counter to keep up with the lie. In truth, she isn’t just the ‘pastry chef’ in charge of baking their goodies, she’s also the ‘pastry chef’ in charge of taking stock and checking kitchen inventory. Needless to say she has a lot of work to do when she gets back in the kitchen. And it doesn’t help that Pietro is always the one to give his name, when Natasha and her friends are literally just lying so Natasha could get his sister’s. Talk about major cockblock. 

“Maybe you should just ask her,” Bucky comments one afternoon while waiting for the siblings to arrive. Natasha chokes on her spit at the statement.

“You’re kidding right?”

“Uh, no? It’ll be a lot easier than keeping up with this charade.”

“Buck, I can’t just ask for her name. That would be weird.”

“But manning the counter every day at the same time just so you could get your chance must be exhausting.”

Natasha sighs. “It is, but you know how I get when I like a girl. I’d really rather not embarrass myself.”

His response comes in the form of a crooked smile and a shake of his head. “Yeah, I know.”

The redheaded beauty enters the cafe right after Bucky says his line. Natasha looks at the clock behind her and smiles when she sees the time. 2:30 right on the dot. 

She is about to state her order when once again, her brother comes dashing after her. This time, Natasha doesn’t even bother to hide the disappointment on her face. 

“A Strawberry Frappuccino and um… a Cranberry Bliss Bar,” the girl says with her usual megawatt smile. 

Natasha tries her best to smile back as she punches the order. She then averts her gaze to Pietro. He’s about to say something when his sister not so subtly elbows him on the rib.

“Oof, ow. Um, I’m not going to order anything.”

Natasha blinks at him. She turns to the girl. 

“What?”

“I’m not going to order anything,” he says again -and just like that, the heavens open and out come the angels to sing for Natasha. The day she’s been waiting for has finally arrived. At long last, Pietro isn’t going to order anything. At long last, she can finally ask the girl what her name is. If only the words would come out of her mouth. 

“Uh…” Natasha says like the stupid lesbian that she is. 

The girl only looks at her, still smiling like she knows that she’s broken Natasha. 

Finally, Pietro breaks the silence. 

“This is the part where you ask for her name,” he drawls. 

His sister elbows him again, her cheeks closely turning into the shade of her hair.

“What? We’ve been coming here for the past few weeks hoping that she would ask for your name because you’re too chickenshit to give her yours. I’m trying to help,” he rolls his eyes. “You lesbians.”

The statement makes Natasha blush. All this time she’d been waiting for the girl to give her name, when the girl had wanted her to ask for it all along. She chuckles, her confidence boosting up to ten thousand times. She straightens her back, offers the most dazzling smile that she could muster, and even though she ends up looking like a highschooler asking out her crush for the first time, she goes for it anyway.

“Can I have your name for your drink please?”

The other girl smiles back. “It’s Wanda.”

Natasha scrawls the name on the cup. The writing ends up looking like a kindergartener’s because of how badly her hand is shaking, but Natasha still ends it with a heart. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you Wanda.”

“You too.”

Behind her Bucky rolls his eyes and mouths, “Fucking finally.”   
  



End file.
